New Friend, or Love
by Blue Icy
Summary: I don't think I'll continue this.
1. cHaPtEr fIrSt

New Friend, New Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
Romance/General  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
*rinG* *pop* Oh man! I'm late for school! I woke up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and then  
  
I took a towel and went to my room and got dressed. I sliped on my glasses and ran over to the bathroom once   
  
more. This time, to brush my teeth. I looked at my clock and it said 7:27. School started at 8:00 and it takes 15  
  
minutes from my house to school. I ran down and took some toast from a plate. I then saw my mom. "Ohayo  
  
okaa-san, thanks arigato for breakfest!" and I ran to my room and took my back back and coat and looked in the  
  
mirror. I am so dorky looking. I look like such a nerd...*groan* I was wearing a green t-shirt that said Teachers  
  
are to rockin' I wore white jeans and my hair was neatly combed. The most nerdy part about me was my glasses.  
  
They were black and the glass are thick. I had enough of my look. Being a 13 year old and a nerd is not fun....  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
Syaoran ran out of the house and ran to school, 2minutes until the bell rang. Syaoran sat down at the back and  
  
sighed. Next to him were a group of popular girls gigling. The one talking was Tomoyo Daijouji. "Hehe, my cousin  
  
is the new exchange student you guys! Be nice to her, she's so cool!" And then Tomoyo held of a picture of a   
  
auburn haired girl and amazing emerald eyes and a smile that melt any males heart. She was wearing a white  
  
skirt and light pink tank top. She was posing a peace sign. Syaoran caught a glimspe at the picture and gasped.  
  
The girls looked at him and walked over. Tomoyo was popular and nice, even to unpopaular people but her friends  
  
were...."Eww, Li-nerd thinks your cousin is hot Tomo..." Tami Chun said. She had chocolate hair and cerulean hair   
  
and wore a red sweater and red skirt. Syaoran was real mad and yelled " I didn't say she was hot!!!! GOD WILL   
  
YOU EVER SHUT UP CHUN?!" But Tami read his mind...when he saw that picture he was like 'oh my god...that girl  
  
is sooo cute.....' The girls gigled except Tami and Tomoyo. They walked away when the teacher came in. "Settle   
  
down class." Said Miss Yun. The class quieted down. "We have an exchange student. She is Tomyo Daijouji's   
  
cousin. Please welcome Miss Kinomoto, class. Please come in Kinomoto-san." And all eyes were on the door. It   
  
slowly opened and revealed a auburn haired cutie. Her hair was shoulder length and her emerald eyes sparkled  
  
when the sunshine landed on her through the windows. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that said 'Cherri' and  
  
a white skirt that ended at her ankles. She walked over to the teacher who was deciding where she should sit.  
  
While walking, most guys were whistling and Tomoyo waved and Tomyo's friends had envy in their eyes. Syaoran  
  
just sat there gazing at her.   
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Oh my god! She's so pretty. Way better than that stupid photo! Oh man, Miss Yun is chosing a spot for   
  
Kinomoto to sit at....I looked around me and spotted 1 seat in front of me. "Hmm, where should we put you   
  
Kinomoto....ah, next to Mazu-kun?" And hoots were made and Mazu was grinning like an idiot. He was one of the  
  
popular guys. "Or, next to Li-kun?" And everyone starred at me for 2seconds and laughed. "I shall let you pick  
  
Miss Kinomoto, raise your hands Mazu abd Li." I raised my hand. please sit next to me! please say me! me me me!  
  
please..."Which one Kinomoto?" Miss Yun asked. Sakura looked at me then to Mazu who was winking at her. I was  
  
smiling shyly and blushing. Then, Kinomoto raised her hand and pointed at..............ME! OH MY GOD! "I would like  
  
to sit in front of that boy over there please Miss Yun." I actually heard her angelic soft voice and saw her smile   
  
that melted my heart. "Alright, you chose to sit next to Li. Have a good day Kinomoto." Miss Yun said warmly.  
  
Kinomoto flashed her a smile and walked towards me and stoped before sitting down and said "Hello Li-kun.   
  
Hope we have a good school year together." And she grinned at me. Then sat down and Miss Yun started the  
  
lesson. I was too busy of thinking of Kinomoto. Man, she sure is one of a kind! She spoke to me! And she doesn't  
  
care that I'm nerdy! Now I have one goal...find out her first name....  
  
(Skipping to Lunch! Sorry)  
  
~Lunch~   
  
~NORMAL POV~  
  
Sakura was getting her lunch in her backpack when the group of popular guys walked over. "Hi, Kinomoto! I'm   
  
Matt Lin." A guy said. "Wanna have lunch together?" He asked hopefully. But then Tomoyo and the popular girls   
  
walked over. "Sorry boys but we have Miss Kinomoto with us." Smirked Tomoyo. The guys lets out groans and  
  
walked away. "Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura then huged Tomoyo. "But really, you want to have lunch with us?" Tomoyo  
  
asked. Sakura looked around and spotted Syaoran. "I would love to but..." Tomoyo caught her gaze and said "It's  
  
alright." And then winked signaling Sakura that she knew what was going on. "Well come on girls lets go!" Tomoyo  
  
said. Then they all left for the lunch room. Syaoran was still getting his lunch. Sakura walked over and said "Hello!  
  
Well, since I'm new, I thought maybe you could help me??" Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran looked up suprised  
  
and said "Umm....um....um...sure. But Daijouji won't help you?" He asked real suprised a pretty girl chose him  
  
instead of the popular poeople cause they all wanted her. "Oh yes she wanted to help, but I wanted your help if  
  
it's not too much trouble." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed at what she said. "O-ok...let's go to lunch now. And with  
  
that they walked out of the classroom but Sakura took his arm in hers. "You don't want to lose me in this crowd!"  
  
grined Sakura. Syaoran looked around the hallway and a large crowd and standing there starring at them. People  
  
were wispering and pointing at them. They were saying "The nerds got that new popular girl" or "Look! Li-nerd  
  
won that chick!" It was quite embarrassing for Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran pulled Sakura with him to the  
  
lunch room. Guys got mad at Syaoran when they saw him hold Sakura's hand and lead her to the lunch room. Girls  
  
thought it was cute and nasty. Sakura as the cute part and Syaoran, the nasty part.   
  
~Lunch Room~  
  
"SUGOI!" exclaimed Sakura. The lunch room was huge and Syaoan lead Sakura to a table where he always  
  
sits at and where no one gets near too. Sakura sat next to Syaoran. "Um...I haven't got your first name yet."  
  
Syaoran was nervous to say but it's been killing him that he doesn't know her name. "Hehe, everyone wants  
  
to know my name. Thats' so strange. But anyway, my name is Sakura." She smiled and took a bite out of her  
  
sushi.   
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Wow, Sakura is a pretty name pit for a pretty girl. "That's a pretty name!" I said. She stopped biting  
  
and chewed a bit, looking like she wanted to say smoething. She was so cute. "Thank you Li." She smiled and I   
  
winced. She should call me by my-wait...I haven't told her yet! doh! "My name is Syaoran." I said. She then perked  
  
up. "Yay! I know your name now. Syaoran...Thank you!" She said in a real cheary voice. I was about to say   
  
something but forgot when I saw.....  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Hey Sakura!" winked Mazu. Sakura turned around and saw Mazu. "Oh, hello Mazu-kun." He winced a bit and   
  
Syaoran could tell why. He wanted Sakura to say his first name like Syaoran did. "Please call me Kai." He said giggdily.  
  
"Ok, MAZU-san, excuse me Syaoran, I'm going to take a break outside." And Sakura took away. Kai was scowling...  
  
"Back off Li-nerd!" And Kai stomped off leaving Syaoran speechless. He then took off after Sakura realizing he should  
  
of went after her earlier.   
  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
Sakura seated herself under a Cherry Blossom tree. And she suddenly felt a person's presence. "Hello?" She   
  
asked. "Hi, Sakura-chan...." Syaoran got nervous around her. He could feel buterflies in his stomach and just wanted  
  
to jump from joy being there with Sakura. "Oh! Hello Syaoran!" Sakura turned around. "I'm sorry for taking off so fast.  
  
It's just that I don't like that Mazu-san." Syaoran was shocked. Every girl liked Kai. "Oh....no problem. But, you're not  
  
atractted to him?" Sakura sopke with confidence in her voice. "I don't fall for guys like him. He seems....a bit conceited."  
  
Sakura gigled and Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura, I understand you. He really is conceited though!" Syaoran thought is  
  
was real amusing that a new girl was dissing a popular guy. "Hehe, unlike you...." She gazed in his eyes. "But anyway,  
  
I'm glad we're friends Syaoran-chan!" Sakura gigled and thoguht it was funny with the chan part but Syaoran was a bit  
  
disapointed that she only liked him as a friend. But he let it go...for now. He started chuckling too. "Yes, I'm glad too,  
  
Sakura-kun." Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Would you like to come over to my house today?" She batted her eyes  
  
as a joke. Syaoran has never had this much fun before. "That would be fun, hime." He then bowed and she laughed   
  
her head off. He winked at her and she blushed a bit.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
My cheeks feel warm. Syaoran made me blush? I only met him today but I feel like I've known him for a long time.  
  
But I'm still glad he's my friend. e is those good guys. "Sakura?" I heard a voice but ignored it. Yes, I can't let go of  
  
Syaoran, he's such a good friend. A hand shot up in front of my face. "Sakura-chan??" I looked up. "Oh! Sorry Syaoran.  
  
I guess I spaced out....I was thinking of you..." He gave me a cute question-ishy face. "Whatever Sakura-chan!" And   
  
he walked away.   
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
What does she mean thinking about me? Unless....unlesss............my face feels warm now!! She wouldn't like me.  
  
I'm a nerd and she's popular! No way....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Syaoran! T~T He may be a nerd but a kawaii nerd! And let's see what happens with Sakura. I mean if there are   
  
reveiws I will continue. I might not continue if I don't get reveiws. Good or bad doesn't matter. I want to improve. =)  
  
Thanks for Reading!~ 


	2. Sakura's House

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
Romance/General  
  
********************************  
  
A.N. Thanks for the reveiws! They lifted my mood up. =) Um, the kun, and chan thing was a joke. I understand chan is  
  
for girls and kun is for guys. But thanks for that. =)  
  
I must be borring so On with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2, Sakura's House  
  
~After school~  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran looked up and found emerald eyes. "Hi!" Syaoran was packing up his belongings before  
  
Sakura called him. He just so finished. "Want to come to my house now?" Sakura asked shyly. She was smiling though.  
  
"Um...sure!" Syaoran took only 3senconds to say. "Great! Let's go!" And Sakura ran out of the classroom. "Ano...  
  
chotto matte!" Syaoran flung his bag on and ran after Sakura.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Syaoran followed Sakura to the outside. "Aww, lil' Syao tired already?" Sakura taunted noticing he was panting.  
  
"*pant*Well*pant*I...was just....oh nevermind!" Syoran slid to the ground. "Hoe....you ok? We have to walk to my house."  
  
Sakura saw his expression when she said that. It made her gigle. "NANI?! I can't run from the classroom to here and  
  
we have to walk to your house?" Syaoran started pouting. "I never said my house was far. It'll take 10minutes only.   
  
Heck, 12 if you walk like old people." She gave him a warm smile. "good...." he mumbled. He was nervous a bit though.  
  
"Let's let going Syaoran!" And Syaoran made no move. "I'm tired...." he pouted. He looked at Sakura with googily   
  
eyes. But he stopped when he saw her sly grin. "I can tell Syao....why don't I help you....?" She madly grinned. Syaoran  
  
caught on and gulped. "Umm....that's ok...." he mumbled. "No, no, I insist!" And before he could protest, she dragged  
  
him with her at top speed.  
  
~Infront of Sakura's House~  
  
"WAIIIII?! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!" Syaoran yelled. He was lying on Sakura's lawn and Sakura was crouched  
  
over looking at him. "You needed a little pull to get you moving." She replied cheerfully. "a LITTLE pull?!" He was   
  
baffled. "You'll be fine...." She smiled nervously. Syaoran just stood up and dusted himself. He missed the   
  
hesitation in her voice. "Well, let's go inside now." Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand making him blush. They walked  
  
over to her door. And Sakura unlocked it and they entered. "Tadaima!" Onii-chan?" Sakura said just under yelling.  
  
"Kaijou? How was school? Oh nevermind wait and tell me. I'll be there." Syaoran heard a male voice say. "Well,   
  
Syaoran, let's go sit down in the living room.   
  
~Living Room. Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Wow! Sakura's house smells like cherry blossoms and her house is real warm. I see so many pictures of   
  
her and her family. On one wall, it's pictures of Sakura from when she was a baby to now. On another wall, I see pictures  
  
of this Lady with long wavy hair. And on the other walls, pictures of males and family pictures. The couches are   
  
comfortable too. "Syaoran, would you like something to drink?" Sakura poped up in front of me. "Um, sure. A cup of  
  
water would be nice. Thanks Sakura." And she nodded and walked into the kitchin. I heard foot steps behind me  
  
and then heard a voice. "Kaijou who is-" I turned around. I saw this tall guy with black hair and a red t-shirt and black  
  
jeans. Then he screamed. "AHHHHHH!" He ran over to me and stretched my face out. He looked at me like I was from  
  
the dead. Then I saw Sakura run out. She was suprised at the scene. "Sakura! How did you get Kendo-Gaki back?!  
  
Where did you find him?! Why is he here?! And-" Kendo gaki?! I understand gaki part but...." Touya, he's....not Seshi.  
  
But he does look like him a little thought eh?" Sakura looked down and then at me. He eyes were sad. I have no clue  
  
what the heck is going on...."H-he's not Kendo Gaki?! He looks like him thouguh! Take away the dorky stuff and it's  
  
Kendo Gaki!" The guy called Touya said. As soon as I realized what he said, I glared at him. "Touya, for the last time,  
  
Seshi is gone and you know that..." She looked real sad and I couldn't help but feel pain. "Well, what is your name   
  
gaki-nerd?" Touya asked cooly. "He is not a Gaki Touya!!!" Sakura screamed. "You can call me Li." I said, not wanting  
  
to talk to his guy. He didn't seem to like me. "Ah, Gaki Li. I'll remember you. Better not hurt Sakura..." And he glared at  
  
me, then walked away. "Ah, he's my onii-chan Syaoran. Sorry for his attitude." She handed me a cup of water and  
  
I mumbled a thanks. But there was just one thing in my mind. Who the hell is Seshi Kendo?! "Sakura?" I asked,   
  
nervous. She seemed sad when they talked about him. "Yes Syaoran?" She asked brightly. I hate to burst her spirit....  
  
but...."Not to be rude but, who exactly is Seshi Kendo?" Her flashed for a moment and I swore I saw a tint of sarrow.  
  
"Oh, I supose you do want to know huh? After all, getting mistaken for another boy." I nodded.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
I knew this would happen someday, but today?! Hoeee....I have to tell Syaoran though! "I'll tell you a story ok?  
  
it's about how I met him, and...what happened...." I took a deep breath. A felt a hand on my shoulder. Syaoran was   
  
smiling at me. "You don't have-" I cute him off. "I want to Syaoran." I smiled at him. A fake one though. It's hurting me  
  
like hell retelling this, but he has to know..."It all started when...."  
  
To be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^^ I think I'll tell that story later! Sorry for short chapter but I thought it'd be good to stop here. Get you interested naybe.  
  
Before I screw the story up! ^^"  
  
Please Reveiw and Thanks! 


	3. Seshi Kendo

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
Chapter 2, Seshi Kendo Revealed  
  
~Flash Back~   
  
A little girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes ran around the park screaming "MONSTER! HELP! CALL 119!!!"  
  
She was wearing white shorts and pink shirt with a cherry blossom in the middle. Most people ignored the girl, thinking  
  
it was a game. And she ran up to a boy with chesnut colored hair and amber eyes. "HEY!! MONSTER ON THE LOSE!  
  
RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sakura was shivering. The boy raised an eye brow. "Monsters aren't real silly girl!" He said   
  
with a smile. "MOU! THEY ARE! THEY ARE!" She yelled more, she was still scared. "How do you know?" He asked.  
  
She blinked and said..."My onii-chan said so! He said I should run around the park screaming monsters....." She smiled  
  
and added" He said if I don't, the boogy man is gonna eat me." She said cutely. The boy just laughed at her. "Mou,  
  
it's true!" She pouted. "...How old are you little girl?" He asked. He thought she was 2 acting the way she was. "That  
  
has nothing to do with monsters but I'm 5!" She said proudly. He laughed a bit. "I'm 6. And I'm older than you so I  
  
know more. Trust me, your onii-chan is teasing you!" He stated. Sakura stomped her feet. "I should of known....I'm so  
  
g-g-ul-i-...." She got frusterated. "gullible?" He finished for her. She nodded. "Nah, you aren't. You're pretty cute when  
  
your scraed. haha. Your onii-chan should tell you more lies so get you scared!" Sakura blushed a little but looked away.  
  
There was complete silence until she turned back. The guy was still starring at her. "Hey, what's your name?" Sakura  
  
looked around and seeing no one, she pointed to herself. "Yes you silly!" He laughed at her. "My name is Sakura.  
  
What's yours?" She asked smiling. He stopped laughing and said. "I'm Seshi. Please to meet you Sakura!" And he  
  
bowed. She gigled and said "Your so funny! Ano...want to be my...friend?" She asked nervously. "That would be great."  
  
he said.  
  
~Flash Back Ended~  
  
"That was how I met him...." Sakura said and looked down. Tears came running down her cheeks. Syaoran got up and  
  
patted her. "Hey it's ok...you don't have to tell me what happened..." He said softly. She shooked her head. "No...I want  
  
to tell you..." She took a deep breath. "We were growing close. Very close. By the time I was 7, I realized I had a crush  
  
on him. But I knew he liked me as a friend. We were the bestest friends too. We told each other everything except   
  
me having a crush on him..." Sakura laughed. "I was so stupid, I should of told him!" She shook her head more.   
  
When we were 11....on his birthday May29.....it happened. It was my fault. I was going to tell him my feelings....  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Hey Seshi! Meet me at the park!" *clicK* Sakura ran upstairs and flung on a baby blue shirt and white capris.   
  
She ran downstairs and continued to run towards the park. It was 10minutes away. She was about to cross the streets,  
  
when she saw Seshi...crossing a street. He was in the middle and a car speed toawrds him. Sakura noticed and yelled.  
  
"SESHI!" She cried...he looked at her and waved but didn't see a car. The car honked. He looked towards the car and   
  
was too late. The car stopped and Sakura ran toawrds Seshi. "I....didn't mean to run him over!" The driver said.  
  
"YOU CAN HELP BY DRIVING HIM AND ME TO THE HOSPITAL" Sakura yelled. The driver nodded and carried  
  
Seshi to the car Sakura sat back, next to Seshi. "I'm soooo sorry miss...." the driver said while driving. Sakura glared  
  
at him. "Saying sorry won't help one bit." She stated coldly. But deep down, she knew it was her fault.  
  
~Hostpital~  
  
They parked at got out of the car. And the driver carried Seshi inside and Sakura walked rapidly. When they  
  
reached inside the driver told a nurse passing by what happened. She ran towards a phone and called a docter.   
  
1minute later, the docter came in with a stretcher. Seshi was put on it and then pushed over to a room. The driver sat  
  
down and Sakura walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" She said rudely. "I ran him over. It's right if I stay and  
  
if anything happened to him, I could be able to help." Sakura rolled her eyes and walked toawrds the other side of the  
  
room." She stoped when she heard something. "Listen Miss, I know you know him but please don't act this way. Would  
  
your friend like seeing you cold?" Sakura continued walking without replying.  
  
~3Hours Later~  
  
"Seshi Kendo...?" A docter walked out. Sakura bolted up and walked over to him. The driver walked toward him   
  
too, seeing Sakura there. "Who are you Miss, and you young lady?" The docter asked. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Seshi's  
  
best friend." Sakura said. "I'm the driver who ran Seshi over." Sakure made a look when the driver said Seshi.   
  
"Well, Seshi Kendo...." The docter said..."SAY IT WILL YOU?!" Sakura yelled. "I'm sorry. Kendo was a broken arm  
  
and broken leg and ...he's gone mental..." The docter said mental in a low voice. "Excuse me...?" Sakura wispered.  
  
"Yes, he's gone mental. He's always talking about how he loves Sakura..." the docter said sadly. Then looked at Sakura.  
  
"I'm dearly sorry." He said again. "Like sorry will help me feel better. Can I see him?" She asked. "No, family only.  
  
I'm sorry...and the docter walked away." THe driver felt guilty and said "Sakura, need a ride home?" She asked.  
  
Sakura glared at her. "It's Kinomoto to you and no thanks." And Sakura stomped out.   
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
I told Seshi's family and I left before they could respond. I told my family and left before they responed. And then I   
  
ran over to Tomoyo's mansion. I stayed there for 2weeks. And then at my house, my dad told me we were moving.  
  
I was so sad and so much happened. 1 year later, here I am." Sakura said with a smile at the last part. Syaoran was  
  
confused. "So, Seshi looked like me? Is that why you wanted to be friends with me?" He asked. Sakura shook her  
  
head rapidly. "No no. The moment I saw you, I thought you were him. When Miss Yun said your name, I got disapointed  
  
but I wanted to get to know you. And so, I found out your a nice guy and a great friend." She said. Syaoran smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. "Ooohh lookie! Otou-san should be home soon...10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,....." She smiled.  
  
The door opened. It revealed a man with back hair and glasses. "I'm home Sakura, Touya!" He smiled when he saw  
  
Sakura but lost it when he saw Syaoran. "Seshi Kendo..?" he wispered.  
  
To Be Continued~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short story chapter again. ^^" I just like to stop and see how the story is so far. I think it's ok...  
  
Reveiw please and Thanks for them so far! =) 


	4. FUN

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
F.U.N. Time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Everyone's thinking I'm Seshi Knedo! Why me....? Although it would be nice to be him. He was Sakura's  
  
childhood friend. He was her crush. How can I compare to him?! I only look like him. Well, I'm nice like him I guess.  
  
Maybe I can have a chance at Sakura. She's real great. She's my friend even though I'm a nerd. Maybe...maybe I can  
  
get her attention...attention...hmmm.....  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Seshi? Seshi?" Sakura's dad repeated. Syaoran snapped out of it. "Dad...this is Syaoran Li, Syaoran, this  
  
is my Dad." Sakura introduced them. "...ah. I'm sorry. Pleased to meet you...Syaoran." Fujitaka said. "And nice  
  
to meet you sir." Syaoran bowed. "He's just like Seshi...nice manners." And Fujitaka left. "Oh man! I'm sooo sorry  
  
Syaoran! Everyone thinks you're Seshi." Sakura felt bad that everyone thinks he's Seshi. "Hey, no problem..." Syaoran  
  
grinned. "Well, now what do you want to do?" Sakura rocked back and forth. "Hmm...I think we can do something but  
  
it's a favor really...." Syaoran started. "Anything is fine Syao, what is the favor?" Sakura really wanted to help Syaoran.  
  
"It's nothing, it can wait for another time. Maybe the weekend?" Syaoran thought they wouldn't have time and he wanted  
  
Sakura to like who he is and he wants to get to know her first. "Alright..." Sakura was a bit disapointed. "Hey you know,  
  
let's play Truth of Dare. We can have fun and learn about eachother!" Syaoran grinned. "oOOoooOOooOooooOOO!"  
  
Sakura jumped up and down. "ok, let's play in my room.  
  
~Sakura's Room~  
  
Sakura jumped on her bed and got settled. Syaoran just looked around and blushed to be in her room. "Syaoran..."  
  
Sakura patted a spot next to her. Indicating Syaoran to sit down. He slowly made his way to her bed and sat. "You  
  
want to go first Syao?" Sakura asked in a baby voice. Syaoran chuckled and replied a sure. "Sakura, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Syaoran grinned slyly. "Ah...hmm...ano....Truth." Sakura was scared thinking what Syaoran might make her do if she  
  
picked dare. "Hm...Sakura, who do you like?" Syaoran asked. "I...I like Seshi." She replied.  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
I felt my hope come crashing down. She said Seshi. But I was crazy to even think that she would say me? Who  
  
would have a crush on me? Another nerd maybe. I felt myself sigh...  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
YAY! My turn! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha! *eheM* "Syaoran, truth of dare?" I probably was grinning  
  
like an idiot. I'm going to do a evil thing! Well evil thing that might help Syaoran....oh...my cheeks are getting warm  
  
whenever I think about him...what is up with that....  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Hmm...I pick dare." Syaoran regretted what he said when he heard a evil crackle from Sakura. He blinked and  
  
she was smiling like an Angel. 'hmm....that's odd....' Syaoran thought. "Let's see....oooOOOooOoOoooO! Syaoran,  
  
I dare you to tell me who you like!" Sakura said proudly.   
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. "You heard me Li..." she winked. OH MY GOD. I can't lie to her. But I certainly can't tell  
  
her...maybe I lie would do...or maybe...I should tell. I might scare her away though...."Syaoran, please tell me."  
  
Sakura begged. I want to tell her so bad that I like her but I can't. Ok, here goes nothing..."Sakura, I ....I like Tomoyo,  
  
you cousin!" I blurted. I heard a light squeal from her. "OOOO!!!! Syaoran that wasn't hard eh? Thank you for telling me  
  
the truth though. I can see that spark in your eye when you see her." she said. I probably have a spark when I see   
  
Tomoyo because she carries pictures of Sakura with her...."Hey Sakura, I know I haven't been here long but, I have to  
  
go home. It's been fun here though." I said. She shruged and said "Oh, alright....I'll lead you out." And she got up.  
  
I could feel her disappointment. We walked down and headed towards the door. "Syaoran, you are like my best friend  
  
even though I only met you today. I had fun with you today! So see you at school!" And she hugged me. I blushed a  
  
bit but she said best friend...."Oh, you are my best "friend" also Sakkie. Later!" And I ran out the door.  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
Sakura sighed and locked the door. She turned around to find Touya with a serious look on his face. "Chill  
  
Touya, it looks like you haven't smiled for years." Sakura said and walked to the living room. "Sakura..." 'eh, Touya  
  
hasn't called me Sakura for a long time. He only uses it when he's serious...' thought Sakura. "Sakura, don't play  
  
with the Li gaki because he looks like Kendo Gaki." Touya said. "I'm not! I like being friends with Syaoran for who he  
  
is Touya!" Sakura stated and stamped her foot. "Good Kaijou..." And Touya patted Sakura's head like she was a little  
  
child. "ouch!" Sakura stomped on Touya. "I'm not a Kaijou, Baka!" And she stomped away...."Could of fooled me..."  
  
wispered Touya while jumping around in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
To Be continued...  
  
~PLankton version~  
  
F is for fire burning down the whole town  
  
U is for Uranium...BOMBS!  
  
N is for no survivors  
  
~Spongebob version~  
  
F is for friends who do stuff together  
  
U is for u and me  
  
N is for N-e where and N-e time at all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
XD I keep thinking about that. Anways, I have been typing short chapters. But it'd been really fun so far.   
  
Thanks for the reveiws! They make me want to type more. =) 


	5. The PTSA thingy

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
^^ Thanks a lot of the reveiws!   
  
OK Seshi Kendo is Sakura's childhood friend. They met at age 5/6. Seshi Kendo looks like Syaoran Li. (the nerd   
  
*gigles*) But at age 11, on Seshi's birthday, he got hit by a car and broke a leg, arm, and has gone crazy, loco, insane,  
  
mental, ect. (how tragic) Sakura moves away later too...and comes back at age 13. And she meets Syaoran.   
  
Blah blah. I explained that at chapter 3, or page 3. LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~00tZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~School Play~  
  
....and ACTION  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with chesnut hair was sleeping peacefully, until....*rinG* "AHH WhERE'S THE FIRE?" He yelled half asleep.  
  
He then realized it was the "freaking pig head" alarm clock. And he groaned. He ran to his bathroom and took a shower  
  
and brushed his teeth, and then washed his face. He headed to his room and got dresses in a black t-shirt and black  
  
jeans. He ran a hand through his neatly combed hair (looks like he combed but no :b) and sliped on his glasses. And he  
  
ran down for breakfest and walked to school.  
  
~Sakura's Waking~  
  
*rinG*  
  
*rinG*  
  
*rinG*  
  
*rinG*  
  
*rinG*  
  
*rinG*  
  
"Kaijou, wake up." Touya wispered. Sakura showed no signs of waking up so Touya smirked. He then picked up  
  
a blue bucket full of hot water. And guess what he did.   
  
*splaSH* "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! IT BURNS!" yelled Sakura waking her arms around and half asleep. Touya snickered   
  
and ran out before Sakura could stomp on him. "Touya, you baka..." mumbled Sakura. She slowly walked to the   
  
bathroom and took a cold shower. Then she brushed her teeth and washed her face and walked over to her room.   
  
She sat down at her desk and brushed her hair. She slipped 2 yellow clips in her hair and got dressed in a yellow   
  
short sleeved shirt and black skirt that ended at her knees. And she jumped down the stairs and saw Touya holding toast.   
  
He looked like he was about to bite in it when Sakura swiped it and stuck her tongue out and ran out the door. Touya  
  
was scowling and mumbling "Kaijou..."  
  
~School~  
  
Syaoran arived at school early and sat at his usual spot. Then the popular group of guys walk towards his desk.   
  
Kai slams his hands on Syaoran's desk making a *thumP* And Syaoran winced, not because it scared him of something  
  
because right after Kai slammed, he was waving his hands around yelling "OWWIIIIEEE!" And Syaoran was imagining  
  
that happening to him. Another guy stepped up and glared at Syaoran. Syaoran knew this guy was Taki Yen. (weird  
  
name but live with it) "Hey nerd." He sneered. Syaoran glared. "What... do... you... want...?" Syaoran demanded pausing  
  
between each word. " Sakura's probably only feeling pity for you because you're a pathetic nerd. " Syaoran knew what  
  
was going to come next...  
  
(each line mean's 1 second)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"So...um...will you pweese teach us how to be a nerd...?" Taki asked in a baby tone voice. Syaoran nearly fell over.   
  
He was wearing this priceless face on. Like anger, confuse, happy, amused, it really looked like he was about to start  
  
laughing but he didn't. He then straightened up and sat still for a minute doing nothing. He then just fell over on his seat   
  
crying from laugher. For what seemed like forever, he FINALLY STOPPED and said. "You must be joking right? Asking  
  
me to turn you into a nerd?" Syaoran was about to laugh a new batch of laughter but decided not to and respect them.  
  
"If Sakura will notice us, then freaking yeah!" Shouted 2boys. (for some reason, i want to hit them with a mallet.) " I  
  
guess I will help YOU guys if YOU would help ME." Syaoran said nervously. The guys raised an eye brow. "What's  
  
the deed Li-nerd?" They were filling their brain with out ragous deeds. "I want to be popular." Syaoran stated in a   
  
heartbeat. The guys laughed and stopped. "We would need to change your looks, attitude, ect." Taki stated in serious  
  
bussiness voice. "I understand, I have the right person to change my looks. I just need some attitude lessons."   
  
Syaoran said. "Whatever, we have a deal." And they seal the deal with a hand shake. *rinG* The bell rang and the boys  
  
left Syaoran at his desk thinking of what's going to happen.   
  
~Some where else~  
  
A auburn haired girl was skating toward her school. She jumped over a cat and almost hit a mail box but she made  
  
it pretty fine until she was a block away from school. *banG* She hit something warm and closed her eyes ready for  
  
the impact against the floor. She was in a firm hold. She opened her eyes and found a boy same age holding her  
  
shoulders. "Oh my god! I'm soo sorry...erm Miss." The guy said. 'that voice seemed familiar.' thought Sakura. "Oh  
  
no! That was my mistake Sir." Sakura bowed. The guy just smiled and waved and muttered a small see you. "What do  
  
you mean See you?!" She asked no one. 'maybe i will see him later...he looks familar....too much....' and with her  
  
last thoughts ofhim, she skated off to school. If you looked at the scene, The guy didn't really go, he was hiding in  
  
the shadows. "Soon Sakura, you will see me again. I've been waiting soo long...." And he touched his heart.  
  
~School~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in their seats except Sakura. Guy's were starring at the door waiting for her. Girls were playing with their  
  
nails looking up now and then at the door. Finally, Sakura came in and the teacher followed. Sakura walked up to her  
  
desk and smiled at Syaoran. "Hi..." she wispered. He waved to her just before she faced the teacher. "Class, the  
  
PTSA says we should do a play to earn money for our field trips later in the year. The teachers agreed and now as  
  
we speak, each teacher is telling their class. Every class will have a different play and we should decide right now  
  
so we can claim the play before the other classes do. Any ideas?" Miss Yun asked. All the girls hands shot up.   
  
Miss Yun pointed at Tami. "Miss Yun, I think we should like, do Peter Pan." Tami said. Miss Yun waas dot eyed for a  
  
second. "Umm....ok...Tomoyo?" Tomoyo smiled and said "I was thinking maybe sleeping beauty?" And all the girls  
  
nodded at the idea. Some boys groaned and some hooted. "Mmm....that's a good idea Tomoyo. We shall do Sleeping  
  
Beauty since more than alf the class agrees." stated Miss Yun. And then Miss Yun moved on with her lesson plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I don't update often anymore. It's just that I have been sick for 5days and school is taking up some time. I had  
  
3 reports due and everything. I'm pretty sure I can at least update 1 chapter a day now. 


	6. The Scripts

Um ok! Let's start out with me saying Thanks a lot for the reveiws! They made me so happy and all. I thought I would   
  
only get like 2 reveiws! ^^" So much exclaimations. Well, thanks again and hope this chapter is decent. I assure you  
  
it will get real interesting in the next few chapters. *smirks* Syaoran might get a *suprise* and Sakura might get blown  
  
over by the mystery guy. OOPS! Said too much. Let's begin shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6?  
  
The Listings!~  
  
It's the middle recess and people who wanted to audtion (I can't spell ^^") for the play meet up in their   
  
classrooms. (Explaination: In my school, there's 3recesses. 1 at 10:10. Another after lunch. And last one at like 1:30  
  
and school ends at 3:00) Several guys saw Sakura enter the classroom followed her. Syaoran, of course followed   
  
Sakura since they were close friends. Some girls also followed Sakura so they could compete against her. Tomoyo  
  
followed Sakura so she could cheer her on and because she really wanted a part.   
  
~Inside Classroom~  
  
Miss Yun was very pleased by the number of students that showed up. More than half the class was there.  
  
"Alright! Thank you guys for coming. We of course will have to audition so I printed some scripts and placed them  
  
on my desk. There was 10 of each character in the play and I wish you all good luck. You can pick the scripts and  
  
head on out to practice or do what you wish. Next friday, we will meet in here at same time and audition. Any questions?"  
  
Miss Yun saw no hands and smiled and left the classroom not before telling the students to head out. She clearly  
  
forgot to remind the students to get their scripts but they all remembered to.   
  
~Outside~  
  
Sakura picked out the princess script and was looking over it. She sat on a branch of a cherry blossom tree   
  
swinging her legs back and forth. A amber eyed boy was aproaching her from behind. He saw she was looking at her  
  
script and jumped up next to her. This suprised her and she nearly fell off the tree but Syaoran caught her wrist and  
  
she was safe. "Thanks..." she muttered. "So what part do you want Sakku?" Syaoran teased. He knew she wanted  
  
to be the princess so he took the prince script. "Sakku? Well Syao, I wanted to be the princess." Sakura said Syao  
  
with a little spunk. "What a suprise? I took one of the Prince script." 'Suprise my foot...' thought Syaoran. Sakura perked  
  
up after hearing Syaoran say he got the prince script. "Yay Syaoran! If I have to kiss a boy, might as well by a good  
  
friend!" exclaimed Sakura. "W-w-wha?!" Was all that came from Syaoran's mouth. "Oh silly, look!" And Sakura opened  
  
her little booklet to show Syaoran that it said they were supose to kiss at a scene. When Syaoran finally saw, a small  
  
amount of blush crept up to his cheeks. "A-" he started but the bell rang. "Come on! Syaoran let's go before we get  
  
tardy." And Sakura jumped off followed by Syaoran. They both ran to their classroom.  
  
~ClassRoom~  
  
Miss Yun still did not arrive at the classroom so many people were out of their seats talking to their friends.  
  
Kai walked up to Sakura's desk and said,"Hey!~ What are you trying out for the play, Sakura?" Syaoran glared at Kai  
  
once he heard him talk to Sakura. "Oh, the princess." Kai brightened up. "Hey, I'm trying out for the Prince! Maybe we  
  
both would make it." And he winked. Syaoran's glare turned into a super super evil glare. Sakura groaned. "Hopefully,  
  
you won't make it. Hopefully, if I would get the princess part, Syaoran would get the Prince part." Sakura said coldly.  
  
Syaoran turned his head towards the window and a small smile appeared on his face. 'I think I'm falling for this girl...  
  
she acts so nice to me and cold to others. Sometimes, it doesn't even make sense to me. But I can't help but feel  
  
warm for all her insults towards Kai and her nice sentences about me.' thought Syaoran.   
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
How dare he think flirting with me will make me change my opinion of him?! I only dislike him more. If only he  
  
can be more like...like Syaoran! I turned head around to face Syaoran. I found him facing the window looking as if  
  
he's in deep thought. I better not interupt him. He looks a bit cute when he's thinking hard..."HOE!" what are you thinking  
  
Sakura?! Eh...everyone...is looking at me! I slowly look around the room and everyone is starring at me. The nearer  
  
I get to see Syaoran, the more my heart thumps. I finally face him finding him stare intenly at me. I can slowly feel my  
  
cheeks warm up...."What's wrong Sakku?" Syaoran asked concerned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
^^" I'm typing late at night. I just feel so bad not updating in a while. Oi! Good night all!~ 


	7. The Messier, the better

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
~Somewhere in a dark room~  
  
A boy with amber eyes and chesut hair was pacing around the room talking to himself. "MWAHAHAHAH! You've  
  
out done yourself old chap!" He clapped his hands and dropped a peice of paper down. "NOOOOO! It's all wrong."  
  
He jumped and repeated the whole thing for the rest of the day...(CREEPY!~)  
  
~School~  
  
"Erm...you ok Sakura?" Syaoran asked again. Sakura didn't answer him and it has been 1minute since he had  
  
asked her. She jumped up in suprise and quickly seated down noticing some looks students gave her. "I'm Syaoran!"  
  
She said loudly. Syaoran gave her a puzzled look. He tilted his head and raised a eyebrow. Sakura just froze her  
  
movements and quickly corrected herself. "I mean I'm fine Syaoran!" Sakura said quickly. She looked real nervous.   
  
Syaoran returned to his normal posture. "Ok..." He trailed off because Miss Yun ran into the classroom but she soon  
  
fell down because a staple thingy was in her way. The class starred at her dot eyed. Then Miss Yun quickly stood  
  
up and dusted herself and *ahemed* "Class, it's important that we need to decide our role for everyone. (Who audition-  
  
ed.) Those of you who wish not to participate may read or draw. Those of you who want to participate(I might spell   
  
wrong) please meet me at my desk." And a crowd quickly formed around her desk. "Ok, if you do not want to be the  
  
parts Prince, or Princess, you can go back to your seats." And a few groans were heard and 6 people went back to  
  
their seats. The rest were grinning. "Everyone, this classroom is too small for our auditions so we will only practice.  
  
Miss Zhou's class is using the Gym. I want you to get together with a partner and practice a part. You two will sign up  
  
as a couple so if you lose, your partner loses too but have fun. By the way, this partner will be your final pick." The boys  
  
turned to Sakura and she gulped. She looked over at Syaoran and he returned her gaze. Sakura quickly grabbed   
  
Syaoran's hand and dragged him off to a corner of the room.   
  
  
  
"You don't mind being my partner right?" Sakura asked. "Of course not Sakku..."Syaoran replied. Sakura grinned.  
  
"OK!~ Well, let's start off from where we talk." And they practiced until recess. Everyone learned the lines of the  
  
characters of their choice. Miss Yun observed everyone's effort and was quite pleased. Sakura was enjoying herself  
  
and Syaoran was having the time of hs life. Sure, they practiced and all but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun.  
  
When they realized it was recess, Sakura told Syaoran to meet her at a cherry blossom tree they always meet at.   
  
What was Sakura doing?  
  
~Where Sakura is~  
  
Sakura walked into the girls restroom and waited. Her back was faced to the entrance. She tapped her foot  
  
a bit because she was a bit bored. The door flew open and footsteps could be heard. Sakura whirled around and saw  
  
the person she was waiting for. "Sakura?" came a light voice. "Oh!~ Tomoyo!!!" And Sakura hugged the life out of  
  
Tomoyo. "Ohohohohoh! Kawaii Sakura is quite strong...." Tomoyo cried out. "Hoe! Sorry. Umm...tell me...do you know  
  
Syaoran...?" Sakura asked quickly, suprising Tomoyo. "Umm...yeah." Sakura brightened up more. "Great!~ Yeah um...  
  
could you...erm....********************************************************************************** (secret suprise)?"   
  
  
  
And if you were outside the restroom, you could hear a screech and a loud "HOE!~" and some noises sounding like   
  
people tumbling over. A lot of series of noises actually.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura looked at Tomoyo sincerely. "You heard me and   
  
won't you do your quite actually VERY Kawaii cousin a favor...?" asked a googily panda eyed Sakura. "pretty pwease?"  
  
Tomoyo took a step back. She shook her head and turned around. "That's not going to work Miss Lil Ying Fa...." Sakura  
  
hated being called Ying Fa. "WAIII!!! You'd thank me later! I will do a makeover if needed! Please Tomoyo...give it   
  
a chance...? Give it a thought of two and tell me tomarow. You'll see, you'll be head over heels once you'll see. A nice  
  
talk with you Miss Popular cousin of mine." Sakura teased and walked out leaving a Tomoyo in deep thought.  
  
  
  
"Give him a chance...eh...ohohohohoho! We'll see...." And Tomoyo kept muttering about chances and him.  
  
~Syaoran POV~  
  
  
  
Dang, what's taking her so freaking long. She couldn't have ditched me. That's so not like Sakura...my Sakura.   
  
ACK! She's not mine. She's no body's...yet. "Grr...she's not an object." I said out loud. I shook my head. And stopped  
  
when I head a twig snap. "Who's not an object?" came that soft voice. I turned around only to see Sakura looking  
  
very confused. "Oh nothing! Just, umm.....what took you so long?" I hopefully got her to forget about that subject. I saw  
  
her tense up a bit. Her face expression changed from confuse to nervous. "Hoe....umm....I can't lie to you..." I nodded  
  
my head signaling her to continue. "I had a talk with Tomoyo..." she said nervously and then closed her eyes. I don't  
  
get it. What's so important with talking with Tomoyo...? Unless there's more to it..."There's more isn't there?" I blurted.  
  
She snaped her eyes open. And I heard her mumbling to herself about mission popular...and chances for him....well  
  
I think so. She looks so troubled and nervous...maybe I should just drop it..."If you don't want to talk...about it, we can  
  
stop..." I said. She looked at me. Maybe searching for something really...ok maybe she's looking behind me. But I can't  
  
help but to stand up straight and run a hand through my hair...dang. My hair's messed up now. I looked nervously over   
  
at Sakura. She caught my gaze and I blushed. But she expression...I can't explain it. She starred at me. Gawking at  
  
me. Actually, my hair? "Umm....Sakura...?" I borke the silence. She's still gawking at me though....so I walked up to her  
  
and leaned foward. She's still gawking at where I was standing. I looked over there, and nothing. There's nothing there  
  
yet my Sakura is-- I mean Sakura is still looking there. What the heck is up...?  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
Syaoran ran a hand through his hair once he was done talking...talking about something but I don't remember but  
  
"OH.....MY.....GOD..................!!!!" I thought...or did I say that out loud? The moment after he ran a hand through his hair  
  
......it messed up and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked soooooooooooooo bishonen!!! I like his hair messier  
  
than neat I guess...but he just....I think....KAWAII!~~~~ "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"HOE?!!!!!!!" I saw Syaoran laughing his head off. His hiar messy makes him look different...he looks adorable...  
  
eek...snap out of it Sakura! He is your friend. You must complete mission popular! You must...for the sake of...."Sakura,  
  
god! I get your attention of 2 seconds and you go off to lala land, AGAIN." Syaoran threw his hands up in the air.   
  
From frustration...? "OOps, gomen!" I said. "Syao--....." *rinG* Stupid bell rang....stupid class. Stupid day....oh Syaoran  
  
is starring at me!! hoeeeeee.........I...waii...is it hot in here or what........? Actually...we'r outside. Hmm I say...shut up  
  
Sakura. Ok. (This is a bit confusing for me x.x;)  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Oh, come on Sakura! We're going to be late" Syaoran shouted. Sakura finally snapped out of her trance. "Oh....  
  
I'm....um....sorry...? Um let's....go!" She took a long time to start talking smoothly. (Recovering from Syaoran? He has  
  
no idea what effects he does on girls!~*sighs dreamily*)  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I need to think about the plot more now. It's going a bit everywhere. Thanks a lot for the reveiws! I keep getting  
  
more motivated....^^" Thanks a lot and hope this chapter wasn't too bad....Sorry if I spell some words wrong. It's from  
  
rush or I just don't know. I am a bit lazy sometimes ^^" 


	8. Mr New and not yet improved

New friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. New and Not Yet improved  
  
*******************  
  
While Sakura and Syaoran were entering the Classroom, people couldn't help but to stop and stare at Syaoran.  
  
Girls in the hallway made an isle. (You know? Like, when a King enters a room and people either go left of right?  
  
XD) Girls stood gawking at the sight of Syaoran thinking 'Who is that Hunksicle?!' or 'Dang, who's the new guy  
  
with Kinomoto?' Almost all the eyes were on Syaoran while he and Sakura were walking to their classroom. Of  
  
course, Syaoranwas a bit dense and thought they thought he looked weird with his messy hair. Sakura got a bit  
  
annoyed that the girls were giving Syaoran "odd" looks.  
  
~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Man, everyone is looking at us! Probably the guys are starring at Sakura. But the girls? What the heck are   
  
looking at? Like always, they'll probably wisper nasty...*sigh* Maybe I shuold ask Sakura soon about the *thing*  
  
I mean, if the girls are hating me, maybe I wouldn't get a chance at Sakura. There's always Kai or that stupid  
  
Taki to try and steal her away. OH SHOOT! I totally forgot about our deal....*sigh again* I'll just think about   
  
that when I need to...we're at class so I have to clear my mind.  
  
~Sakura's Pov~  
  
Syaoran...he looks so different. Yet, familiar. His messy chesnut colored hair, his amber eyes. *sigh* I did  
  
say he looked like Seshi...but Now that his hair is messier, he looks more like Seshi. Take away those glasses and...  
  
nooooooo. No thoughts about Seshi anymore. Syaoran...think Syaoran! But I can't...I can't stop thinking about   
  
Seshi. What's happened to him since I left? Is he still...loco? (XD crazy in spanish.) I want to see him again! I want  
  
to hear his voice again. Am...I in love with him ...still? And that boy I ran into earlier...he looked so much like   
  
Syaoran, so he looked so much like Seshi too! I--"Sakura...? We've been standing at our classroom door for some  
  
while now..." I heard Syaoran say. I shook my head to clear my mind. "Of course we go in I..." I guess I trailed off  
  
because I looked at Syaoran which was a bad move...yet satisfying. OH SAKURA! STOP! I think we're late...so I  
  
just grabbed Syaoran's hand which made me blush btw and quickly walked in the classroom.  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
Sakura walked in class dragging Syaoran in. Sakura ignored all the looks that were givin to her and   
  
Syaoran. However, Syaoran was glaring at every boy in the class because they gave Sakura *a certain* look  
  
which set off Syaoran's jealousy button. Syaoran just shuddered at the girls look.   
  
  
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran in his desk and smiled a warm one. She then jumped in her desk. Miss Yun had not  
  
arrived at class on time...like usual. So the students all rushed over to Sakura and Syaoran's area. Many questions  
  
were shot at them. Like, "Hey, Kinomoto! Who is that bishonen guy?" was from a girl. "S-Sakura...do you like him?"  
  
was from a guy. As I said, many many questions were shot at Sakura. Syaoran too, but his were *waY* weirder.  
  
Like, "H-Hi! W-w-w-hat's your shoe size....?" asked a girl. Syaoran just starred at her in disbelief. Guys were   
  
asking him where he was from and if he liked Sakura. Sakura just got irritated by the girls questions. They were  
  
asking Syaoran if he was single. She wanted to punch Tami more than any girl. She was the one sitting on   
  
Syaoran's desk sending him flirty smiles and gigling like an idiot. But...Sakura noticed something. Tomoyo. She was  
  
not in the classroom at that moment though someone just entered.  
  
Thank god for Sakura it was Miss Yun. "Ahem Class!" the words rang through the whole class as clear  
  
as ever. Everyone returned to their seats sadly. Miss Yun walked towards her desk but....her fell down face first.  
  
As always, she always tripped on something. This time, it was a big encyclopedia. She stood up and dusted herself  
  
up. She was mumbling about not getting paid enough and stupid objects after each break. Sakura bit her lip from  
  
gigling crazy. Syaoran just thought it was sad. All the popular girls gigled quietly. The boys just smiled. "Alright.  
  
Class, we only have 20minutes until you are released. So, I decided we could do a-for-fun asignment. This will  
  
only effect your co-operation grades." Usually, everyone would groan and moan, (rhymes =) but since Miss Yun  
  
is their teacher, almost everything is fun so students just sat back and smiled. "What you do is, get in a team of  
  
4. 2 males and 2 females is what I would prefer. And you all get about 15minutes to make something that relates  
  
to friends and fun. Just 15 minutes. It can be anything. An oral report to a small book of friends and fun."  
  
contunued Miss Yun. "Just 15minutes left and team up with anyone you like! Just remember, 2 boys and 2 girls.  
  
If you have any questions what so ever, just...arg...do whatever you want!" Miss Yun yelled. The students   
  
sweat dropped at their *lazY* teacher.   
  
  
  
Syaoran looked over at Sakura who was standing up and looking around the room. "You know I'm definitly  
  
in your group Sak-" Syaoran was cut off by a group of girls running over and grabbing his hands. Some were  
  
fighting and all. Syaoran got a bit mad and exploded. "WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN   
  
GET TO SAKURA?!" All girls trembled and back off. Syaoran made his way over to Sakura who just smiled. Miss   
  
Yun looked up from her desk "Is something wrong boy? And are you in the right class?" she asked. Syaoran just   
  
grinned to himself for fooling the teacher. Sakura was about to say that the boy who was next to her is Syaoran   
  
but he beat her to it. "Miss Yun...I am in this class. Syaoran Li...?" Miss Yun perked up and stood up and bowed.   
  
"S-so-sooooorry Master Li." And Miss Yun then returned to her work.  
  
Sakura then turned to Syaoran. He felt her gaze on him so he turned to look at her. "Master Li?" Sakura  
  
eyed him. He felt as if he melted under her gaze. 'Oh, might as well tell her...' thought Syaoran. "I'm Syaoran Li.  
  
Soon to be leader of the Li Clan." He expected Sakura to go "SUGOI!!!" or "W-W-WOW!~" but she remained  
  
emotionless. "Well....say something! You're killing me Sakura!" Syaoran almost cried it out. "Ano...what's the Li  
  
Clan...?" Sakura was clueless and that really freaked Syaoran out. He fell over anime style. "You really don't know  
  
the Li Clan?" He asked while fake laughing. "Nope. I never heard of it." Sakura said in a serious voice. Syaoran  
  
sweat-dropped. "Look, I'll tell you later. We have to get partners remember?!" Syaoran was very concerned  
  
with his grades. "So...since you need partners, I'll join leaving 1 more girl am I correct...?" A boy poped in. He  
  
had blue hair and saphire eyes. Sakura looked at him and he smiled at her causing her to blush a bit. Syaoran saw  
  
this and glared at the blue haired boy. "Whatever..." Syaoran sighed.  
  
Tomoyo just walked in the room. Sakura spotted her and waved. "Tomoyo-chan~Come over here!" Sakura  
  
yelled in a sing-songy voice. The boys sweat-dropped. She aproached the group and saw everyone. There was   
  
Sakura and a cute blue haired guy and....'whoa...who's the hunksicle?' thought Tomoyo. Syaoran Li was standing   
  
between Sakura and the blue haired guy...(I'm tired of saying that. You all know already but I'll just say Eriol)  
  
Tomoyo walked in front of Syaoran. She smiled at him but he did not blush like he did when Sakura smiled. He  
  
just looked bored and ignored her smiles. Tomoyo was a bit disapointed. (*Pats Syaoran* He is so loyal towards  
  
Sakura! =) "Tomoyo, we're doing a little fun asignment. 4people get together and make something or do something  
  
that relates to fun and friends. Want to be with us?" Sakura broke the silence. "Well, sure." Tomoyo said slowly  
  
as she looked Syaoran up and down. He raised an eyebrow at her actions and then gave his atention to Sakura.  
  
"WELL THEN!~ LET'S BEGIN....OH WAIT...." cried a hyper Sakura. All turned to her. Sakura smiled at  
  
the blue- Eriol..."I haven't got your name yet...but I'm Sakura. I'm sure you know these two already." Sakura  
  
said in a oh-so-cheery voice. "Ah, pleasure to meet a lovely girl as yourself. I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa."(I can't spell his  
  
name T~T It's so long. I can't even say it...T.T) Sakura smiled and blushed when he said 'lovely' Syaoran got a   
  
bit jealous but let it go. "And yes, I know Syaoran Li and......Tomoyo Daijouji...." Eriol finished.  
  
  
  
"Let's just brainstorm what we should do ne Sakura?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled warmly at him. "Of  
  
course Syao..." Sakura grabbed his wrist causing him to blush and lead him over to a corner in the room. Sakura  
  
turned her head back at Tomoyo and Eriol and said "Well, come on we'll think over there...." Sakura said. Tomoyo  
  
couldn't help but get a bit jealous that the "new guy" was being held by Sakura, her cousin.   
  
~Tomoyo's Pov~  
  
Why is Sakura-chan dragging that guy over there?! Clearly, I showed enough signs that I like him...*sigh*  
  
But our little Sakura-chan may be dense sometimes..."Let's go Daijouji-san...?" Eriol asked. I noded and followed  
  
him to where Sakura and the new guy were at. I suddenly remembered I didn't know his name. "Hey, um you..."  
  
I pointed to that chesnut haired guy. "What's your name...? I don't believe WE've heard your name." I said  
  
"Yes...I didn't get your name either, but judging by the distance of Sakura and you, I say she knows you." Eriol  
  
said. Now that he mentioned it, they are pretty close. I could feel my hand turn into a fist.   
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol and I like we were crazy. The new guy just smirked. He looks sooo good smirking.  
  
It ads a bit of...how do I say...? KAWAII!! It makes him so kawaii!! "I'm mphhh...." he mumbled. I sooo need to  
  
know his name. "Excuse me...?" Eriol and I asked at the same time. We both stared at eachother and time passed.  
  
Sakura was the one who broke the silence by slapping the new guy from behind his head. "Itai..." he said rubbing   
  
the back of his head. Sakura smirked. OH MY! Our kawaii Sakura smirked. "His name is Syaoran." She   
  
empathsized Syaoran. Syaoran...hmm sounds familiar. Oh well..."Syaoran..." I tested it. I like the way it sounds.  
  
SY-AO-RAN....I can feel a smile forming on my lips.   
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
Miss Yun noticed a certain group was not working. She walked over there to nag at them but stopped when  
  
she saw Syaoran Li. She gulped and continued to walk there. When she arrived, the group looked up. "I see you  
  
guys are busy talking. But that's alright Master Li. This will not effect YOUR grades at all. Continue having fun   
  
and being friends...AHH! Yes...you guys are doing the asignment. But being friends and having fun...yeah..." Miss Yun  
  
walked away tryign to convince herself the group was actually doing something.  
  
"Ok......." Sakura and Syaoran said. They looked at eachother for a minute and burst out laughing. Tomoyo  
  
was tapping her foot not liking the scene. Eriol was smiling warmly at Sakura. Syaoran noticed this and stoped  
  
laughing. He started glarring at Eriol again. 'I have a weird feeling about him...' thought Syaoran. 'Oh god....here  
  
we go again...' thought Sakura while watching Syaoran glare at Eriol. 'Does Syaoran....ah...why do I have a feeling  
  
I heard that name before...?' thought Tomoyo. As for Eriol's thoughts, only god and he knows....  
  
  
  
*rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* The school  
  
bell rang. All the students jumped to their desks and got ready to leave school. "Everyone, forget about the   
  
stupid 'Fun and Friend' asignment..." sighed Miss Yun. The students erupted into cheers and left the classroom.  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura outside to a secluded area.  
  
  
  
"Hoe...what are we doing here Syaoran...?" Sakura asked. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink because Syaoran   
  
was very close to her. "Can you do me a favor Sakura-chan...?" wispered Syaoran. This made Sakura blush more.  
  
"W-what is....it...?" Sakura stuttered. "I...could you give me a makeover tomarow?" Asked Syaoran in a low voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Yeah, thanks again for the reveiws! If you were cuious about that guy who ran into Sakura earlier, you'll see him  
  
later. He is very important...*wink* And the makeover was a very important part in the story. It was an idea   
  
before I started the story. ^^ And Tomoyo may be a problem in the story...Tami might be too. You haven't forgot  
  
her right? And what about Seshi...? *wink* Seshi is still a big part in the story. There will be more about it soon.  
  
And the play won't be mentioned until chapter 9. Blah, lots will happen! Thanks a lot again and hope this chapter  
  
wasn't too bad...  
  
~Lizzy~ 


	9. Mr New and Improved

New Friend,or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gee, you guys so rock!!! Thanks a lot for the reveiws. I am so buffed up because of them :b   
  
Well, I might start a new story. (again) once I'm pretty far in this story. As for Daijouji Sisters, I screwed the  
  
plot up so I will not continue that story. One of the reasons that I screwed up is because *cough*Azure Angel   
  
only typed 1 chapter while I type 8*cough* J/k Not her fault. Mine mine. Ok, I'll stop blabbing and continue my   
  
story! On-ward!~YEAHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~whooooooo~~~~*one word: SUGAR* Also, T-T erm...the play   
  
won't be in this chapter....maybe next chaper? This one is all about the *erm*...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Sooo New and Improved  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I...could you give me a makeover tomarow?" Asked Syaoran in a low voice. *bAM* In one swift move,   
  
Sakura punched Syaoran's arm. "Itai....." moaned Syaoran. He then looked at Sakura like she was a looney."What  
  
the heck was that for....?! SheeeeeeeEsh....." Syaoran continued to rub his arm. "Oops...gomen Syao..." Sakura  
  
was just testing if this was the real Syaoran.   
  
  
  
"Well...? Can you help me? Or do I have to ask Tom-" Sakura cut him off. "OF COURSE I WILL HELP YOU!"  
  
she yelled quickly.Syaoran then smiled gratefully and ran a hand through his messy messy hair. Sakura watched   
  
him intently and felt like she was melting. She sighed dreamily and Syaoran noticed but thought she was watching   
  
someone else so he turned around and guess who he saw?  
  
Taki was looking at Sakura and was waving at her. Syaoran added the two actions together and came up with  
  
the thought of Sakura crushing on Taki. He shivered and turned back to Sakura. " So...can you come to my house  
  
in the morning anf fix me up...?" Syaoran asked. Sakura studied him for a moment and saw a glint of glee in his  
  
eyes. "W-well um...sure I can but...I need some *stuff* for you..." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled. "No problem...hey  
  
are you busy today...?" Syaoran had an idea but needed Sakura with him. (Pretend somewhere along the story   
  
that Syaoran told Sakura about the Li Clan please ^^") "Mmm, no. I don't have any plans today..." Once Sakura  
  
said that, Syaoran grabbed her hand and dragged her to his Big big big house. (Not mansion....)  
  
"Whoa...nice house..." Sakura stared in awe. "But...what are we doing here...?" Sakura asked. "Well, you know  
  
that since we're part of the Li Clan, we have quite a lot of money. This house is just a rent. We actually live in  
  
a Mansion times 5 of this..." Syaoran trailed off. "WAII!!! TIMES 5?!!!!" Sakura squealed. Syaoran chuckled and  
  
shook his head. "Anyway, since you said you needed stuff, I thought we could come to my house and you notify  
  
your family you'll be going to the mall with me to buy stuff..." Syaoran said happily. Sakura showed no emotion  
  
for 1 minute. Syaoran just stared at her and got a bit worried. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you firs-" Syaoran  
  
stopped because Sakura jumped on him. "Waii....shooooopppppping! Yayyyyyyy Syao!~ Which mall....?" Sakura   
  
smiled inocently. Syaoran blushed a little. "Umm...Tomoeda Square Mall...?" Syaoran asked nervously. "OH!! That's  
  
like the best mall to get stuff for you Syao!!!!!" Sakura clasped her hands together and had stars in her eyes.  
  
She was grinning. Syaoran sweat dropped seeing Sakura in this state.  
  
Syaoran just dragged Sakura in front of the house and he knocked. A tall man in his late 40's answered the  
  
door. "Why, hello Master Li." The man greeted. "Wei-san." nodded Syaoran. Wei saw Syaoran holding Sakura's  
  
hand and raised an eye brow. "Master Li, who is this lovely young girl?" Wei asked, he was curious of who his  
  
Master brought home. It's not everyday you see Syaoran Li bringing someone home, much less a girl. Sakura  
  
blushed from being called Lovely young girl. "Wei, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She's my friend and classmate."  
  
replied Syaoran. Sakura bowed. "Ano...pleased to meet you....ah...Wei!" Sakura said brightly. Wei liked this girl.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Miss Kinomoto." And Wei bowed with respect. "Hoe...that's a no no. Call me Sakura please."  
  
Sakura smiled warmly. Wei was beggining to get fond of this girl.  
  
Syaoran was watching the two get a long. "If you'll excuse us Wei, Sakura and I will go to my room to get  
  
some money to go to the mall." said Syaoran while running up the stairs. Sakura finally noticed he left her. "WAII!  
  
Chotto matte! (wait up...)" And Syaoran stopped. He watched Sakura run towards him with an amused smile. "Mou,  
  
Shaolan...."Sakura said breathlessy. Syaoran perked when he heard this little nickname. "What did you call me...?"  
  
he asked amazed. "I called you Shaolan." Sakura grinned. "Now, where's your room? I want to see if you're a   
  
messy slob or a neat freak." Sakura smiled sweetly after her comment. 'Crazy girls....' thought Syaoran. "Ok,  
  
let's go...." And Syaoran lead Sakura to his room. Though, the door was closed.  
  
Then Syaoran opened the doorly slowly and walked inside leaving a stunned Sakura outside. The room was big  
  
and the walls were green but the border was white. The whole room was filled with green and white. The bed  
  
looked sooooo, I mean soooooo soft and comfy!   
  
Syaoran walked over to his drawer and opened it. He picked up a bundle of money and walked towards   
  
Sakura who was looking around the room with big eyes. "Sakura...we should be leaving..." Syaoran dragged Sakura  
  
out of his room while shaking his head. "Your room is so....sugoi!!!! It's wonderful..." said a dazed Sakura. Syaoran  
  
chuckled. "Ok, let's take the bus to Tomoada Square mall." And Syaoran and Sakura waved to Wei and walked  
  
to the nearest bus stop. When they arrived, the bus arrived same time too. (Lucky ne?)  
  
"C'mon Saku...." And Syaoran dragged Sakura on the bus. He payed the driver and walk down the isle   
  
dragging Sakura along with him. He finally spotted A empty seaT. No more though. And a creepy guy was sitting  
  
next to the empty seaT. Not seats. Syaoran turned to Sakura and wispered. "Oi, you think you can sit next to the  
  
creepy guy...Sakura?" Sakura gigled and pushed Syaoran playfully. "Don't judge people Syao...and yes, I can   
  
handle sitting next to that young man." Sakura stomped off to the seat with Syaoran following closely. He was  
  
sensing wierd vibes from this creepy guy.   
  
Sakura approached the creepy guy. "Hell there, mind if I sit next to you...?" Sakura gave him a perfect   
  
smile and waved. The guy looked up and grinned. "Sure pretty stuff." Sakura stiffly sat down. Syaoran was right   
  
next to Sakura. The guy looked at Sakura strangely...and she looked at Syaoran with scared eyes. He couldn't  
  
stand seeing the fear on her face so he took her hand in his and comforted her quietly.He kept wispering words  
  
to Sakura that made her feel a lot better.  
  
  
  
The creepy guy looked over and saw Syaoran comforting Sakura and holding her hand. The guy was  
  
starring for a long time, unoticed by Sakura but Syaoran soon saw. Syaoran shot the creepy guy a deadly glare  
  
and mouthed 'back off' and the creepy glared back and looked away.  
  
For the whole ride, The creepy guy kept glancing at Sakura and then she would tighten her hold on Syaoran's  
  
hand and then Syaoran would glare at the creepy guy. The bus stopped 20minutes later and Syaoran and Sakura  
  
walked off quickly. Actually, Sakura ran off with Syaoran tagging behind panting.  
  
Once they walked off the bus, the first thing they saw was the Tomoeda Square Mall. "ohhh! So maany  
  
things to buy!~ C'mon Syaoooo-chan!" squealed Sakura and she draggd Syaoran in the mall. They walked up to  
  
(I don't know any japanese stores so I'll use american ^^") Old Navy. The music played was X'mas by Hope.  
  
(imagine a japanese version of the song ^^) Sakura looked around the teenager guy's section. "Syao!!!" yelled  
  
Sakura. Syaoran quickly ran over to Sakura with a concerned face. "What Sakura?!" he asked in a rather loud  
  
voice. "Look at that! My god...it's the coolest shirt ever!! Let's get it!" squealed shopping-maniac-Sakura. And   
  
Syaoran sighed and took the shirt. It was a black shirt with a gold dragon on it.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran bought many things like khaki pants, red hood shirt, green sweater, jeans, white  
  
jacket, and a plain white t-shirt. "Syaoran, do you like what we got...?" Asked Sakura with stars in her eyes.  
  
He liked all the clothes Sakura picked out but he thought the red hood shirt wasn't really his type. "I...guess their  
  
ok..." He said. Sakura sighed and walked ahead quickly. "What's wrong Sakura...?" Syaoran asked trying to catch   
  
up. "It's um...we need to go to a drug store now...!" replied Sakura. Syaoran dropped the shopping bag. "Sakura...  
  
I never knew you did drugs....I...I can't do drugs just to be popular..." Syaoran said seriously looking Sakura in the  
  
eye. Sakura rolled her eyes and punched Syaoran. "Syaoran, as much as I admire you for not wanting to do drugs,  
  
I don't really think you understood me. I don't do drugs. I meant like, go to a drug store like Bartell, or Safeway!  
  
Not like going to illegal drug dealers and certain places!" Sakura said finishing up her speech with a kick. "Itai!!"  
  
Syaoran moaned. "Well, let's see! I mean, this mall must have a drug store nearby...." Sakura trailed off and  
  
looked around the mall. 'I wonder why we need to go to the drug store...?' thought Syaoran. "Yay!~Found a   
  
mini Safeway over there! Let's go Syaoran!!!" (^^") Sakura said happily. Syaoran was grinned and followed her.   
  
~Mini Safeway~  
  
Sakura ran in Safeway and hastily walked to the isle for contacts. (I can't think straight...if the story   
  
doesn't make sense sorry! I'm not thinknig right.) Syaoran followed her nervously. "Erm...Sakura-chan, don't tell  
  
me you want to buy contacts..." Syaoran fell silent when Sakura picked up a box of contacts. "Hmm....which color  
  
suits you...?" she asked, partly to herself and partly to Syaoran. "Umm....there's no contact like my real eye color  
  
so, how about those green contacts...?" Suggested Syaoran. Sakura didn't reply but advanced closer to him with  
  
a box of green contacts. "Y-you...sure you want green contacts...?" she asked. Syaoran noded and took the box   
  
of green contacts from her and stuck his tongue out. She glared playfully in return. Sakura and Syaoran walked  
  
towards the cash register. (Can't spell T-T) "Hello!" A cash resgister lady greeted. "Hi, I would like to erm...  
  
buy these contacts..." Syaoran said nervously. Sakura only smiled. "Alright that will be ____"(fill in what you think  
  
would be a reasonable price :b) Syaoran handed the money and he picked up the box of contacts and left the  
  
store with Sakura skipping along.  
  
Syaoran had a glint of amusment in his eyes. "Why so skippy Saku..?" he asked with an raised eye brow.  
  
She didn't reply but giggled. "What's so funny now...?" He asked pretending to be tired. "You're so kawaii..."  
  
Sakura said while giggling. Syaoran turned away because he knew he was blushing. "*cough* Any more stuff?"  
  
He asked hoping that the blush was gone. "No more stuff...hehe....well let's go back to our houses and talk more  
  
then." Sakura said and then ran towards the exit without notifying Syaoran. "Oi...not so fast!!" He yelled chasing  
  
after her. Sakura gigled and turned back "You gotta catch me Syaoran Li..." (rhymes ^^) and she ran out of the  
  
mall to the bus stop. And he didn't catch in time but scared her once they were at the busstop waiting. "So...  
  
I can't catch you Sakura Kinomoto but I can...tickle you..." he said evily advancing towards her. She back away and  
  
gulped. "Ehehehe.....umm...l-let's work out a d-deal!" Sakura said nervously. "Tsk tsk, no deal....only tickle." and   
  
Syaoran smirked as he tickled Sakura. He tickled her for about 5minutes and stopped because the bus arrived.  
  
Sakura ran onto the bus and sat on an empty seat. Syaoran sat next to her and smiled at her but she  
  
turned away with a small "pifff" Syaoran grinned childishly. "Now, c'mon Saku...don't get mad...I was only having  
  
a bit of fun." He said. Sakura turned to look at him and said, "Fun for you...piff...whatever! I'm not going to talk to  
  
you Li Syaoran, for the rest of the bus ride." and Sakura turned towards the window and smiled to herself.  
  
Syaoran was shocked and really thought Sakura was mad at him. "I'm sooo sorry Sakura! Talk to me please...?"  
  
He begged. Sakura still pretended to be mad because it was her turn to have fun. "I must be hearing things..."  
  
muttered Sakura and Syaoran heard. There was a gigle from behind them. Syaoran and Sakua turned around to  
  
see a girl that looked like she was age 5. "You must of did something real baka to make your girlfriend mad!"  
  
she said and gigled. Syaoran was blushing and Sakura was grinning madly seeing how he blushed. "Yes, my   
  
'boyfriend' did do something real baka..." Sakura said in a teasing tone. Syaoran's blush deepened.  
  
"Kairi, don't bother that couple..." a older female voice said. Syaoran and Sakura saw a middle aged women  
  
smiling at them. "No bother mam." replied Syaoran. Sakura snickered at his manners. "Your boyfriend is a real  
  
suck-up!" exclaimed Kairi. Sakura giggled and noded earning a playful glare from Syaoran. The bus then haulted   
  
to a stop and Sakura waved to Kairi and walked off the bus. Syaoran, carrying the bags was still in this bus.  
  
"Take care of your girlfriend mister..." Kairi said. Syaoran looked at her and smile and noded. He got off the bus.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked back to his mansion in silence. Once they were back, Syaoran decided to  
  
tease Sakura. "Sooo, I'm your boyfriend now eh...?" He asked in a teasing tone. Sakura stared at him and noded.   
  
'Wow...that's unexpected...yet....I sorta...want to be her boyfriend....' thought Syaoran. Sakura saw Syaoran in deep  
  
thought and spoke. "Haha....I'm joking Syaoran! You are my boy friend though...you are my best friend ever!"  
  
exclaimed Sakura happily. 'I...feel pained saying those words to Syaoran...' she thought while starring at Syaoran.  
  
'God...I actually believed that...I'm her bestfriend...nothing more. ' you are my best friend!' those words kept   
  
running through Syaoran's mind.   
  
Both were in deep thought about each other but Sakura was first to come back. "Umm....Syaoran....I'll  
  
see you tomarow morning ok...? Keep those things in a safe place. "(Things as in things they bought) And before  
  
Syaoran could reply, Sakura ran home. "Am I falling for her...?" Syaoran asked himself outloud as he watched  
  
her figure fade away. He then sighed and walked in the house. (pretend it doesn't need to be locked :b)  
  
~Morning~  
  
*riiiinG* "KAIJOU!!" Touya yelled. "hoe?! What's with waking me up so earrrrly?!" screeched Sakura. Touya  
  
smirked at his forgetful sister. "Look, it's 6:00...you're supose to be at Gaki-Li's house remember? You ordered  
  
me in a monsterly way to wake you up today." Touya said as he rolled his eyes. Sakura's eyes brightened up.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm going over to Syaoran's house to help him...." And Sakura ran into her bathroom to get ready.   
  
"Arrrggg! Why the hell did I wake her up...she's going to get hurt by Gaki-Li just like she got hurt with Gaki-Kendo."  
  
Touya muttered to himself. He then walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10minutes Later~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura shouted happily while jumping down. "Ohayo Sakura." greeted Fujitaka. "Ohayo Kaijou" Touya  
  
snickered. "Mou..." And Sakura walked up to Touya and kicked his shin. "Itai!!!" Touya jumped around. "I don't  
  
have time for this Touya..." Sakura mumbled and grabbed the juice out of the fridge and poured it in a glass and  
  
drank it. "I'm going to Syaoran's house...Ja..." Sakura said and ran out the door like wind.   
  
~Syaoran's House~Syaoran's Pov~  
  
Sakura should be arriving here any minute now...I walk to the family room and sit down. I've got all things setup   
  
too...I wonder what Sakura will do to me though...I wonder if I could be able to win h-*ding dong* Yes!! She's  
  
here. I ran over to the door but I guess I made a loud noise because mother told me to calm down. I straightened  
  
myself up and opened the door...  
  
~Normal Pov~  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran!" Sakura greeted and jumped in the house. "O-ohayo Sakura..." Syaoran stuttered starring at her.  
  
Sakura was wearing a black jeans that flared and a white windbreaker. "So...let's let started Syao!~" And Sakura  
  
grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Lead the way please Mr. Li." Sakura grinned. Syaoran just nodded but he was blushing   
  
too.  
  
~Syaoran's room~  
  
Syaoran lead Sakura to his room because the supplies are there. "S-syaoran, do you really want a   
  
makeover?" asked Sakura. Syaoran leaned against his wall. "Of course! I look like a nerd..." he said. 'You do not  
  
look like a nerd...Syao...you are just perfect...' thought Sakura. "Baka....!" Sakura slapped Syaoran's arm. "Itai..."  
  
Syaoran sent Sakura a questioning look. "You are not nerdy looking at all...." Sakura said loudly. Syaoran shook  
  
his head. "Please...just help me with this?" Syaoran did puppy eyes and with his glasses on, it looks sooo puppy  
  
looking. "Mou...you're just too kawaii!" Sakura said with a wink. Syaoran looked away afraid she might see his  
  
blush. "Hmm...." Sakura was looking through Syaoran's things. "Oi! Those are my erm...private stuff." he yelled,  
  
while he was red. Sakura looked at him and giggled. She turned back to his stuff and picked up a pair of boxers.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan...." Syaoran shook his head because Sakura was giggling non-stop. "Gimme that..." he mumbled.  
  
ANd he grabbed it out of her reach. "Well, some of your stuff would be good Syao...but let's use the new stuff   
  
today!" Sakura said and then walked over to the bag of clothes from yesterday. "ahh....here put these on Syao..."  
  
Sakura said while handing Syaoran a white t-shirt, jeans, and the white jacket. "Sure..." and he rushed in the  
  
bathroom and changed.   
  
It seemed like 5minutes that Syaoran has been in the bathroom changing. Sakura was getting impatient so  
  
she walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Something wrong Syao...?" asked Sakura. She heard a thump."I look  
  
the same as I do always...*sigh*" Syaoran said sadly. "Oh my god...well you are supose to look the same...for now.  
  
Come out I so I can finish this..." Sakura said. The door swung open and Syaoran walked out looking better than  
  
before. Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his hand and led him to his bed. She pushed him down and shook her  
  
head at his hair. It was combe neatly..."Oh Syaoran...never do things that neat..." she mumbled before placing her  
  
hand on his head and ruffling his hair. It was now messy and Sakura smirked. "Hey...I combed that..." he said   
  
annoyed that his hair was messed up. "Shh....Syaoran...." Sakura then took his glasses off and took the green   
  
contacts and placed them on. "This sure is an easy and fast makeover...." Sakura said but proud of Syaoran.  
  
Sakura took a miror out of a bag and showed Syaoran his reflection. Syaoran gasped and Sakura grinned. "Soo....  
  
what do you think...?" Sakura asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if this chapter was borring and all. I made the makeover pretty easy...but I don't know what boys do..T-T  
  
I have been craving to write a new story too....can't resist urge....umm hope this chapter wasn't that bad and I'll  
  
probably update tomarow. Thanks for the reveiws. 


	10. Seshi Kendo

New Friend, or Love  
  
By: Frizzy Kaijou  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was just reading the reveiws and thanks! Umm, when I typed Syaoran-chan, I just joking. ^^" And I thought  
  
a lot about the contacts Syaoran is wearing and I'll make it end up that he gets clear contacts so he has amber  
  
eyes still. I'm sort of having a bit of trouble thinking up stuff so some of the stuff might be lame, I admit.   
  
T-T Anyway, I'll get on the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seshi Kendo  
  
~*~*~~*~*  
  
Syaoran gasped at what he saw. "You like it Syaoran...?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her still dazed. "I-I...."  
  
he was trying to figure out the right words to say. "What's wrong...?" Sakura asked slowly, sensing something   
  
wrong. "Well, it's just that you made me look completely different. I like it but..." he trailed off looking at himself  
  
again. "But....?" Sakura urged on. "I thought your green eyes were amazing and that's why I wanted green too....  
  
but as you can see, it looks horrible on me..." he said running a hand through his hair avoiding eye contact with  
  
Sakura. "Hmm...that's sweet Syaoran...but anyway, wear the green contacts for today and we'll get you some  
  
clear contacts later in the day ok?" Sakura asked smiling. Syaoran returned the smile and noded. "Now Syao, let's  
  
go to school it's already..." Sakura trailed off while looking for a clock. She then spotted one on Syaoran's night-  
  
stand. Sakura looked at the digets and her eyes widened. "Erm...I think we'll be the first ones at school if we go."  
  
She said in shocked tone. Syaoran walked next to her. "Hmm...let's go anyway...." Syaoran said and walked towards  
  
downstairs and the door. Sakura looked at the door. "Odd...." she muttered. She shook her head clear of thoughts  
  
and headed towards the door too.   
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura left the big house but not mansion and walked towards the school. It was complete   
  
silence there. Sakura thought the silence was awkward and Syaoran thought it was peaceful...they kept walking  
  
until they were in front of the school. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Ready?" she asked it like they were going to  
  
do something real real serious. Syaoran just grinned and noded. They alked into their classroom only to find  
  
their teacher in there on the phone. "OH yeah...we're early...no wonder everyone's not here..." Sakura said. This  
  
caused Miss Yun to look up. "Sakura, hello. Who's the young man?" Sakura slapped her forehead. Syaoran smirked.  
  
"I'm S-" Sakura stepped on his foot. "Itai!!!" he jumped up and down. "Miss Yun, meet Syaoran Li...." Miss Yun's  
  
eyes bulged out. "Li Syaoran...?" Sakua noded and walked away leaving Syaoran and Miss Yun alone. Miss Yun  
  
gawked at Syaoran and he smiled nervously. He waved weakly and ran after Miss Cherry Blossom, also known as  
  
Sakura.   
  
___________  
  
School Halls  
  
___________  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were the first ones at school so after they talked with Miss Yun, they just hung out   
  
around the halls dicsussing about how people would act. And then everyone arived at school. Syaoran hid in the  
  
bathroom unwillingly because Sakura wanted people to be suprised. She was offended that no one was friends with  
  
Syaoran before her just because he was "dorky" looking. He was a great guy. And she couldn't believe people  
  
didn't give him a chance. "Dorky my ass. If he's dorky, then dorky means cute....." Sakura muttered. She was outside  
  
the guys bathroom so Syaoran heard her mutter but he couldn't make out the words. "What?" He asked. Sakura  
  
turned red. "Umm nothing Syaoran!" She scanned around the hall seeing if anyone was there. Then she smiled  
  
seeing no one. Or so she thought....   
  
"Hey Sakura!" A voice said. She turned around and saw Mazu. (I forgot his first name x.x) "Oh hi Mazu!"  
  
Sakura said brightly. Syaoran heard them talking oviously. "Watcha doing outside the boys restroom?" he raised  
  
an eyebrow. (Mazu) Sakura hesitated before answering. "Umm.... this is the girls bathroom!" she exclaimed hoping  
  
that he would think he made a mistake. "Uh...Sakura, it says 'Boys' on it. It also has a picture of a guy wearing  
  
pants." Mazu replied pointed at the door. Sakura looked behind her at the signs and sighed. "Hey, girls can wear  
  
pants!" she pouted cutely. Mazu laughed at her cuteness and was about to say something when Tami arrived.  
  
"Hey Kai!" She smiled brightly. She brightened up more when she saw Sakura. "Morning Saku!!" She greeted.  
  
Sakura just stared emotionless at her. 'She's one of those people who dissed Syao....' she looked icy at that moment.  
  
"Why were you mean to Li Syaoran?" Sakura asked coldly. Tami tooked taken back at that question. "Wh-wha?" Sakura  
  
stepped forward. "Answer me." She demanded. "Why do you care that I'm mean to that geek Saku?" Tami asked  
  
hoping that Sakura is not mad, as she seems so. "I SAID ANSWER ME! ARE YOU DEAF?" Sakura asked slowly and  
  
loudly making sure Tami understoon the language she was speaking. "I-I am mean to him...and I am mean cause he's  
  
a nerd! He looks corny and ugly! He is such a loner and he sucks!" Tami said in a flat tone. Sakura smiled bitterly.  
  
"Loner eh? He has me Tami." Sakura said smirking. "B-But how can you even-" Sakura turned towards the door  
  
of the bathroom. "Come out Syao..." Sakura smiled brightly. The door slowly pushed open and revealed Syaoran.   
  
*GASP* Tami and Kai(?) gasped when they saw Syaoran. "So, I'm a nerd eh? I'm ugly also?" Tami shook  
  
her head no. "Liar..." Sakura glared at Tami. Kai didn't say anything. He just stared as Syaoran smirked and Sakura  
  
glare at Tami and Tami looking wide-eyed at Syaoran and Sakura. "I-I'm sorry!" And Tami took off pulling Kai with  
  
her.   
  
Sakura looked over at syaoran and smirked. Syaoran did the same actions. Sakura raised her hand, and so  
  
did Syaoran.   
  
*SLAP*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran high fived. "Haha, I wish I had a camera to capture that moment when Tami's face  
  
went, like *woAH*!" exclaimed Sakura with stars in her eyes. 'Cute....' Syaoran thought as he looked at Sakura.  
  
*RING**RING*  
  
"Hmm...looks like it's our bell! C'mon, let's so Sakuwa!" Syaoran said in a baby-tone. And he dashed off   
  
thinking Sakura was following him. Sakura stared at his retreating back. 'I can't wait to see their faces Syao!  
  
They'll regret that they ever dissed you! They'll love you.......' Sakura thought . And she followed him to the  
  
classroom.   
  
________  
  
Classroom  
  
________  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked into the classroom. Man people gasped. (others were frozen) "Hi guys!" Sakura greeted  
  
with a smirk. 'Hah! Thought so..' she marched proudly to her seat. Syaoran would have followed her but he was  
  
busy....  
  
________  
  
Syaoran's position  
  
________  
  
"SYAORAN LI?! OH MY GOD!" a girl screamed making Syaoran wince. 14 girls were right in his face squealing and  
  
screaming. "WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND?!" "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!" "I'LL LOVE YOU MORE THAN  
  
SAKURA CAN EVER LOVE YOU!" one girl screamed. This made Syaoran blush. 'Sakura....' he thought and sighed   
  
dreamily. The girl misinterpret his action and thought is was a yes and he sighed dreamily for her. (As if psshh!)   
  
"YAY!~ SYAORAN IS MY BOYFRIEND!" the girl screamed. Syaoran was thinking about Sakura so much, he  
  
didn't hear her. The girls around him gasped in horrified expressions. "BACK OFF! SHOO YOU BRATS! HE'S MINE!  
  
MINE! MINE! MINE! HAHA! NANA NANA BOO BOO!" The stupid girl taunted the other girls. They murmered  
  
curses as they backed off. "I'm Koboshi Utada." The girl extended her hand for Syaoran to shake. He ignored her  
  
and walked to his seat, as he just snapped out of dreaming about Sakura.  
  
___________________  
  
Sakura's seat  
  
Sakura POV  
  
___________________  
  
"YAY!~ SYAORAN IS MY BOYFRIEND!" the girl screamed. This girl screamed. I...I can't believe it! I thought  
  
he would make friends fast but, a girlfriend? I...I was hoping maybe....just maybe someday...I...I could be his....and  
  
he be mine....I sniff a bit so no one will tell I'm crying. I shouldn't cry over him right? I only like him, not like I'm  
  
in love wit him! Oh Syaoran....  
  
  
  
_________  
  
Class Begins....  
  
Nomal POV  
  
_________  
  
Miss Yun got up from her desk, as having enough of girls swooning and squealign about Syaoran Li. "Ahem Class!"   
  
Miss Yun yelled. They all quieted down. "We have a new student class, please come in." Miss Yun turned to the door.  
  
Everybody's gaze turned to the door except Koboshi's. A boy stepped in.   
  
_________  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
_________  
  
The new student just stepped in the classroom. Messy chesnut colored hair. Beautiful warm amber eyes. Charming  
  
smile.....looks like....Syaoran.....what........................................................"Seshi!" I scream.   
  
_________  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
_________  
  
"SESHI!" Sakura screamed. Seshi...Seshi Kendo?! I look at him up and down several times. He looks just like me!   
  
Seshi Kendo? Sakura's friend....the guy she crushed on. Crud.....I groan.....  
  
_________  
  
Normal POV  
  
_________  
  
"Class, meet Seshi Kendo. Seshi, tell us about yourself." Miss Yun said, quite dazed that Seshi looked like Syaoran.  
  
"Hi...I'm Seshi Kendo, and I moved here for one reason." He looked straight at Sakura. "I came here for my   
  
Cherry Blossom." He said pointing to Sakura. "Hi Saku..." He wispered.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and then went watery. "Seshi!" She yelled and jumped up from her seat. She ran towards  
  
him and bear hugged him tightly. "Oh my god...." she sobbed. Seshi smiled. "Yeah, it's me. I um...knew I had problems  
  
....but I don't have any right now..." he laughed. Sakura smiled and laughed too....  
  
________  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
________  
  
I watch as Sakura and Seshi Kendo hug and talk. I watch as they laugh and enjoy themselves. And slowly....I felt  
  
my heart shatter...slowly, and painfully. Sakura....I have no chance with you now. Makeover or no Makeover, it's   
  
through. He's back........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally updated! Whooohooo!~ Tell me what you think guys~ Tell me if it sucks! :P MY skills have rusted. (Not like  
  
I had any!) :P Reveiw! No reveiws, no update~ 


End file.
